


The flames that took you away

by PrincessofProse



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Based on my irl situation, Break Up, Burning as a coping mechanism, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Don't Ask!, I am very new here, I hope I'm doing the tagging right, I swear I usually write better and longer stories, If not I will Cornobble you, M/M, No beta we die like me during todays exam, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Oppression, Set in season 7, Setting Things on Fire, Starting Over, The Turf War!, Written in Class, if not let me know, mentions of season 6, minecraft personas ONLY, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofProse/pseuds/PrincessofProse
Summary: He's been standing in Grian's shadow for so long, unaware that he was constantly pushed down, stopped from releaving his true potential.It had to stop
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The flames that took you away

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the kind of thing I usually write, especially since I focus much more on general atmosphere and descriptions, but yes.  
> Enjoy!

The flames he had lit on the netherrack were gushing about, cracking against each other as if they were fighting for dominance. So slowly, but so surely, they were eating away at anything he threw into them.

First, he had thrown in anything from last season. All the tiny little gifts Grian had given him, all the flowers, the pictures, the letters.

And with them, the memories of his former lover had slowly dissipated, turning to ashes and coal; Bitter and dry.   
Then, he continued with this season's items: The invitation to build a town hall, the big congratulatory drawing he received for winning the election, the invitation to the Upside-Down, the special treasure-hunt box.

And with every single one of them, every smile Grian had ever given him becomes a twisted version of itself in his mind, every little 'I love you' a cruel lie to make him weak. Every embrace, every kiss, every night of tender passion, they all turned spoiled and rotten in his mind, nothing but just another reason for him to win the war, to get Grian on his knees, begging him for mercy.

So that, for once, Grian wasn't the one oppressing him anymore. 

For once, he'd have asserted his dominance before the smaller man.

And once he'd gotten there, a new part of his life will begin. A part where noone will ever push him down and make him doubt his self worth. 

And while he was so focused on how he's going to be unstoppable once he's ridden himself of all kind of self-doubt, be it inflicted by himself or others, the fire kept burning, flames eating away at all the beautiful memories he had made since knowing the one man he had believed to be his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do recommend a controlled fire and burning down flammable items that brought you suffering.
> 
> And if you don't want to listen to me, listen to Citizen Soldier and their song 'Let it burn!'


End file.
